Carla McCorkle
|first = Boyz Crazy (flashback) |last = Roadside Attraction (mentioned) |fullname = Carla McCorkle |alias = Hotpants |home = Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey |quote = "Help! My purse! Help!" |voice = Grey DeLisle |likes = Dancing Stan Pines (former) Thistle Downe}} Carla "Hotpants" McCorkle is Stan Pines' former girlfriend who, according to Stan, had dumped him in favor of hippie Thistle Downe. History Early life Carla grew up in Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey, where she began her relationship with Stan Pines after he left-hooked a man attempting to steal her purse at the Bijou Theater. The two frequented their favorite 50's-themed 70's diner, The Juke Joint, dancing and enjoying the atmosphere, until she became hypnotized listening to local hippie Thistle Downe. Carla grew angry at Stan after he drove Downe's car into a ravine, though he still fails to see why she was angered by this. Season 1 Carla first appears in Stan's flashback in "Boyz Crazy," remembering happier times as the two dance at the Juke Joint. Their dance is interrupted upon the introduction of Thistle Downe; Carla affectionately embraces him in a hug before, in Stan's recollection, speeding off into the sky with Thistle, leaving a rainbow trail in their wake. In "Dreamscaperers," Carla appears within a memory held in Stan's mindscape, recalling the night they first met as teenagers. While waiting in line at the cinema, a mugger makes an attempt to grab her purse, resulting in Stan's successful intervention, punching the mugger out. Carla repays Stan's act by bestowing him a loving kiss on the cheek. Personality Little is known of Carla's personality, except that she liked dancing when she was with Stan and enjoyed going to the movies. After being hypnotized by Thistle Down, she abandoned her signature "hotpants" for bellbottom jeans. Appearance right|80px Carla was a voluptuous woman with long, curly brown hair, long eyelashes and an olive skin tone. She wore a purple, green, and white flower in her hair, gold triangle earrings, a magenta shirt with white trimmings around the sleeves and collar, a matching belt, rose red sandals and her trademark, purple hot pants. After leaving Stan, her hotpants became hippie-style purple bell-bottoms. When she first met Stan, she was wearing a pink poodle skirt and a long sleeved, aqua blue v-neck. She had the same kind of flower in her hair, but wore it on the opposite side. Sightings Trivia *She is the third Carla to be mentioned on the show, after the Carla mentioned in the Tent of Telepathy commercial and cryptogram in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" (though it is possible that they are the same person), and the co-host of Cash Wheel from "Boss Mabel." *She, Lazy Susan, and two unknown characters named Beatrice and Marilyn all once dated Stan, but Stan married only Marilyn for a brief period of time. *In "Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets," Stan stated that perhaps Carla would return to him if he became rich. *Carl Faruolo also mentioned a Carla in many of his tweets: the earliest tweet involving her name being on June 3rd, 2014, and the latest being on February 16th, 2016, with many more tweets in between those two dates. *On the online cryptogram website "Search for the Blindeye," Carla was the answer to the 31st clue on the crossword, labelled under "important". ru:Карла Маккоркл es:Carla McCorkle pt-br:w:c:pt-br.umveraodemisterios:Carla McCorkle bg:Карла Маккорк Category:Season 1 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Adults